


Honestly, fuck you

by anenemyanenome



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Enemies to Lovers, Friends With Benefits, Recreational Drug Use, it's just weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 02:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13090722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenemyanenome/pseuds/anenemyanenome
Summary: "Gooutside.""Nuh-uh, buddy." Stiles leans back against the door frame releasing the smoke on his lungs into Derek's room deliberately. The guy needs to loosen up a bit. "It's freezing out there, I don't want my nipples to fall off.""Then put a shirt on, Stiles.""And deprive you of the view? Nah." He lets the smoke out slowly again, letting it swirl in front of him and spread across the room. He swears Derek's left eye ticks.Or, the one where Derek and Stiles have an arrangement and not everybody approves.





	Honestly, fuck you

**Author's Note:**

> For [ littleandnerdy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleandnerdy), you have the patience of an angel <3
> 
> (Update: So this is not a new chapter or anything, I just cleaned the story a little bit bc it was a mess.)

Stiles gets up from the bed with a full-body stretch and picks up a pair of Derek's sweatpants from a chair nearby. 

As soon as they're on and the strings are tied to keep them from sliding down, he goes straight for the tin box Derek keeps in the first drawer of his dresser. He takes it out, opens it and half throws it on Derek's desk. After looking around and getting the grinder from the book shelf on the right, he takes the little transparent baggie from the box and sits down to get to work. He loses himself in the process of rolling up the perfect joint, only looking up from his hands when he hears rustling from the bed behind him.

Derek is sitting up and rubbing at his eyes, his hair is messy and sticking up mostly on one side, there's a line of bite marks coming from his chest all the way down to his waistline. Stiles kinda wants to go and poke them to see if it will make Derek hiss. Derek would probably kick him in the face. The guy rolls his neck like he just woke up from a whole night of sleep and not a 5 min nap after he came. 

"Your brain back online?" Stiles asks with a smirk. 

"Fuck you." Derek replies, his eyes still closed. He opens one eye with a squint and looks at Stiles. "And don't smoke in my room." 

Stiles rolls his eyes at him "I swear you only say that shit to annoy me. I bet you spend your nights getting high in your room, all alone, all your windows closed and a cloud of smoke so thick you can barely see."

"Sure, but since this is still my house you're gonna go and do what I say."

Stiles rolls his eyes again before looking back to the joint in his hand. He brings the thing to his mouth, licks at the end of the paper that is still sticking out, and finishes rolling it. He extends his arm to admire it properly and feels a big smile grow on his face. Fucking _perfect_. 

"Stiles, I'm serious." 

Stiles makes a face. "I know, assface. It's not like it's any different from all the other times we did this."

He takes the lighter from his pocket and gets up to walk to the door. He turns around just as he opens it.

"You know, for someone who just got fucked like you did, you're still hella fucking grumpy." he says bringing the joint to his mouth to light it. He gives it a few small drags as the tip catches on fire and lets the smoke start to fill his lungs. 

"Maybe you're not as good as you seem to think you are." Derek says with a smirk and leans back on his hands, his whole chest on display, the sheets pooled at his waist. 

"Hah, you're funny." Stiles says as the smoke curls around his lips and his eyes wander down Derek's stupidly sculpted body. "You and I both know nobody fucks you as well as I do, princess." 

Derek lifts an eyebrow both at the nickname and the implication. "Oh yeah? And what exactly gave you that idea?"

Stiles lets another smile grow on his face. "You did."

The aforementioned eyebrow climbs higher and the word that was probably meant to be a question is said with no inflection. "Me."

"Oh, _yeaah_." He says with a moan, his voice breathy and way too high-pitched to be any close to what Derek actually sounded like. He lets his eyes close briefly and continues even louder and more obscene. "Fuck me, Stiles. Come on, oh. Harder, harder, oh, oh, yeah, yeah, come o-" he cuts off when a pillow hits his face. He laughs loudly and tries to catch the pillow with his free hand before it hits the floor. 

There's a blush on Derek's face and he looks like he's about to get up and follow that pillow with a fist. "I hate you so much." 

"And, yet." he says. _Here we are, every week_ , he doesn't say. He takes another puff of the joint and sees Derek's hand move to the other pillow with intent.

"Hah! Don't even think about it! If you break this, I'll make you regret it."

"Like you wouldn't just help yourself of more." Derek says with a face. "Or smoke it like that anyway."

Stiles shrugs, yeah, probably. 

He throws the pillow back, it lands at the foot of the bed. Derek looks at it for a couple of seconds before looking back up at him and narrowing his eyes.

"Go _outside._ "

"Nuh-uh, buddy." Stiles leans back against the door frame releasing the smoke on his lungs into Derek's room deliberately. The guy needs to loosen up a bit. "It's freezing out there, I don't want my nipples to fall off."

"Then put a shirt on, Stiles."

"And deprive you of the view? Nah." He lets the smoke out slowly again, letting it swirl in front of him and spread across the room. He swears Derek's left eye ticks.

"Why do I even let you in my apartment?" 

"We've established that one already, babe." He says with a puff and makes a rude gesture at his crotch with both hands. "You can't resist the D." 

There's a three second pause, where they both look at smoke twirling between them before Stiles winks obnoxiously at Derek and the guy snaps.

"That's it." Derek says, throwing the sheet to one side. Stiles widens his eyes and backs up while bringing the blunt to his mouth in a hurry. He tries to inhale about five times in a row so he's done before Derek reaches him, but it's not enough because Derek is already up and looking for some clothes. 

"No, no, no, cmon" he says between puffs, “dude, no", and promptly chokes on the acrid smoke pooling on his lungs. Derek is almost done putting on a pair of boxers. "I know I'm, like, whoring myself out to you for drugs but I- argh, I draw the line at pneumonia or hypothermia, okay?" He tries to take a big final drag but his throat and eyes are still burning from the choking. "It's not worth it." He declares with a hoarse voice before dissolving into a coughing fit. "Shit. Fuck, this is your fault. Gah! I can't breathe now!" 

He pounds his wheezing chest but Derek is coming his way and he doesn't seem to care the slightest that Stiles can’t catch a breath.

Stiles turns around to run and suddenly the "fuck" has a completely different intonation. He freezes in his tracks and feels his face morph into pure panic at what he sees. "Fuck."

He covers his mouth with his free hand as another cough passes through his lips, and lowers the joint to his side with the other. Derek takes it out of his hand harshly.

"You're such a-" he starts to say but he freezes when he takes in the room as well. "Fuck."

Sitting in the living room and staring at them, are basically all of their friends. Both his and Derek's. 

Fuck.

Scotty is looking at him with the most incredulous look on his face. Erica and Boyd are looking at Derek with twin looks of disappointment, which, rude much? Isaac has a pizza slice on his hand and looks like he couldn't care less as he takes a bite. Malia looks confused and pissed off, which, to be honest, is not any different from what she looks like on every given day. Poor sweet Kira is the only one who has the decency to be looking away, a slight blush on her cheeks. Stiles thanks God for small mercies that Lydia and Allison are not here. This is gonna be bad enough with Erica and Boyd. And Scotty, who has no right to be looking at Stiles like he betrayed him somehow.

There are about four boxes of pizza on the table, along with several bottles of beer and one of wine. The Tv is on, all of the pizzas have slices missing and the bottles are all open. They had been here the whole time, he realizes. Probably while Stiles and Derek were still- No. Nope, not going down that road.

It's gotta be at least two full minutes of silence before Erica speaks up. "You're whoring yourself out to Derek for drugs?" 

Scott makes a sound of a dying dog. 

Stiles can't look at him and he can't make himself comment on that so he looks at Erica and diverts instead. "What the hell? You've been here the whole time and you didn't say anything?!"

"Hey! It's my apartment!" She looks offended, which she has no right to be, in Stiles's opinion.

"So?? You couldn't say something like 'hey Stiles, all of your friends are here, say hi and shut the fuck up??!' Or even just 'hey Stiles'!" He knows he's shouting at the end by the way his lungs feel like they’re on fire, but he barely hears his own voice over the full blown out screaming inside his head.

"It's not my fault you're an idiot who doesn't look at his surroundings. We were clearly all sitting here. It's not like we were eavesdropping behind the door or something."

“I, for one, really wish I stayed home today.” Boyd says flatly. 

"You-" he cuts himself off when Derek puts a hand on his shoulder. He looks at Derek's face and he secretly appreciates the gesture but he's freaking the fuck out at the moment, thank you, so he shakes it off angrily. "This is all your fault." 

"What the fuck did I do?" Derek replies incredulous. Stiles glares at him and stalks back to the bedroom.

He picks up his shirt from the corner, his socks from under the bed, and proceeds to get dressed. He's trying to get his breathing under control but he's on his way to a panic attack and he can't even really tell why. So what, now his friends know he's fucking Derek. He's a grown up, he can do what he wants, whenever he wants, with- with whoever he wants! Sure, they spent the last 3 years making sure everybody knew they hated each other, and making everybody's life miserable with their fighting and bickering as a result. But still, it's fine. It's fine. 

He takes a shaky breath and hears Erica's voice from the living room. "-the fuck, Derek? What did he mean by that?"

Yeah okay, he knows why he's freaking out.  
Derek's friends hate him. And he convinced Derek to give him weed in exchange for sex. Which makes him look like a sleez. Well. It probably makes Derek look more like a sleez than him. It makes him look like a junkie prostitute. What is Scott thinking right now? What would his father say? He's the sheriff's son for fuck's sake. His dad would be so disappointed in him. Why is he thinking of his dad? Fuck. Why did he phrase it like that? He shouldn't have said out loud like that. It's not even like he's doing it for the drugs, though. It's weed for fuck's sake. He could probably get another dealer just walking around the campus for an hour. It's just that Derek- There was no other- Argh. It's stupid, it's what it is. This whole thing is so fucking stupid. 

He grabs the neck of his shirt and starts pulling at it and shaking it frantically, like it's suddenly gonna give him more air and make it bearable to breathe in this tiny, tiny room. He tries to remember which parts of the conversation were before and after he opened the bedroom door, only to realize that all the embarrassing parts were after he opened the door. They all heard him moan like an idiot, trying to embarrass Derek, didn't they?

He tunes back in to the conversation in the other room.

"- long?" It's Scott's voice. 

"That's none of your fucking business." Derek's gruff voice replies. It's no secret that Derek longstanding animosity towards Stiles has always extended to Scott too. 

"It is my 'fucking business' when you're forcing my best friend to have sex with you!" Stiles lets his face fall into his hands with a groan. Bless Scott. Like, seriously, bless him. He couldn't ask for a better friend, but now he has to go out there and diffuse the situation and it's gonna be awkward as fuck. 

At least now he has a shirt and socks on. And shoes. Like that makes a difference, Jesus. He takes a deep breath and gets up.

Derek is still standing in the same place, arms crossed in front of his chest. "I didn't force him to do anything, Scott. Your friend is perfectly capable of making decisions on his own."

"Stupid ass decisions." Scott grumbles, his body posture is mimicking Derek's.

Stiles claps his hands and interrupts before anything else is said. "Okay! Here's what we're gonna do. You guys look like you have a whole evening planned there. Derek is gonna go back to his room and get dressed, or not, I don't care, and I'm going to leave." Erica and Scott both start to protest but Stiles speaks over them. "This conversation is over, for now and forever. We're all going to forget this ever happened and we're going to go on our merry ways."

"But-"

"No, Derek and I are both consenting adults and whatever we decide to do with our consenting selves has nothing to do with you guys, so this conversation is over." 

Erica and Scott are both fuming but they don't say anything else, so Stiles counts it as a blessing. Boyd's silent judging is not anything different from usual and both Malia and Isaac are busy getting as many slices of pizza on their plates as they can before the others notice. Kira looks like she's gonna follow Malia and Isaac's idea, so Stiles turns to Derek. 

"This is your mess now. I'm out." He turns around, grabs his bag from the floor in the hallway and hightails it out of there like the coward he is. 

He hears Derek call his name but he doesn't stop until he's in his car with the key in the ignition. He lets out a shaky breath from his aching lungs. "Fuck."

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a drabble but now I'm awfully tempted to turn this into a 20k work. I kinda wanna see all the angst and misunderstandings that come with the tag combo of enemies to lovers and friends with benefits!!
> 
> Open to criticism as always. Tell me if you spot any mistakes :)


End file.
